A smart space is a working space in which a calculating and information device and a multi-type sensing apparatus are embedded. An objective of the smart space is to allow a user to obtain various smart applications in the smart space in an extremely convenient manner, thereby efficiently performing separate work and work cooperated with another person. For example, the smart space may be a smart home, a smart classroom, a smart conference room, and the like. A controller is a mobile control terminal provided for the user to use a smart application in the smart space. Generally, the controller only has limited power and provides a relatively weak calculating capability, storage capability, and communications capability.
A smart society is a development trend of a smart space. In a smart society, multiple different smart spaces exist, and a controller, generally used as a device for a user to interact with a smart space, needs to enter and exit different smart spaces. Each smart space provides different application services, and each smart space also provides different operations, interfaces, and the like for a user. In consideration of function integrity and a human-centered service, after a user enters a work scope of a smart space, the smart space should display application information provided by the smart space on the controller in a user interface manner for the user to browse, so that the user understands content of an application and selects an application required by the user. After receiving an operation instruction of the controller, the smart space performs relevant calculation processing to provide an intelligent service for the user.
In the prior art, an interaction procedure between a controller and a smart space in this single smart space is as follows: a control program is preinstalled in the controller, and a user obtains various smart applications provided in the smart space by manipulating the controller. For a smart society, different smart spaces provide different application services, and different smart spaces also provide different operations and interfaces for a user. Therefore, in different smart spaces, a user needs to use different controllers to perform an interaction.
As a smart society is implemented in the future and various smart spaces are widely used, a user enters and exits different smart spaces frequently in a wide area range in real life and may access many smart spaces for only one time. However, it is difficult for a user to simultaneously own and carry controllers corresponding to all smart spaces, it is also difficult to preinstall control programs of all smart spaces in one controller, and no corresponding solution is provided for this case in the prior art.